monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TigrexJeff/MHL Sneak Peek (FanFic)
An excerpt of what is coming up in Monster Hunter Legends. :D It might not be for a while at the pace i'm writing... In Dondruma... The whole plan had gone to hell. Half the resistance was stranded outside the main castle, where the real fight was going down. Makoto, Nami, Will and Alex were left to deal with the scattered Dondruman Military Forces, and the insane monsters released from the Arena. "Nami! Which monsters were let out?" Makoto yelled, glancing worryingly at the approaching soldiers. The soldiers were clad in the regulation Guild Guardian armour, and led be Commander Caine Vengar. For such a strong hunter, he had turned his back on Minegarde when the Order first came about. His armor was considerably better: Silver Rathalos armour. Alex grimaced at this. "He doesn't deserve that armour..." Alex muttered through gritted teeth, patting his own Silver Sol Z armour for comfort. "It was the monsters they use for the "Monster Hunter" quest! But they've been drugged with Demondrug... so we need to take each one out before they can cause serious damage!" Nami called back, readying her Lunar Recorder. Glancing from side to side, Makoto realised that they had come to a crossroad. "SPLIT UP!" He roared, sprinting left and glancing back to see the others do the same. Only Alex remained in his same position, facing down Caine. "Split up and take down the other members of the terrorists. I'll take this one." Caine spoke harshly to his second-in-command, reaching over his shoulder and grasping his longsword. Alex, watching the soldiers run off hesitantly, moved his hands to his own weapon, the Wyvernblade 'Camellia'. "So, the veteran decides to stay, eh?" Caine sneered, his own Wyvernblade 'Maple' G at the ready. "Yep. To much running for me..." Alex replied, swinging his sword in a wide arc, making Caine flinch a little. As Alex engaged Caine in fierce combat, Will sprinted down the middle lane of the crossroad. The soldiers, weighed down by their clunky armour, had trouble catching Will as he leapt onto the roof of a nearby building. Will was SUPPOSED to be helping in the main castle, whilst the others held the gate. But with the unexpected turn around, he was unsure of what to do. I may as well focus on the loose monsters, he decided. Luck was on his side today, because as he jumped the gap between another house, the Rathalos from the Arena rushed up from the street. Its wing narrowly missed hitting Will, but as soon as the pursuing soldiers saw it they ran the opposite way. Good thing it's a Dondruman variety, Will thought, smiling as he pulled out his Amber Hoarfrost switch-axe. Landing heavily and smashing a few tiles, the Rathalos spun to Will, its veins bulging, causing its eyes to become bloodshot. Bugger. Nami had gone down the right lane, but with her heavy hunting horn she was making the worst progress. She had no time to stop and play a note rehearsal, or the soldiers would barge into her. Running on, she barreled past a shop onto the next road, coming very close to the city wall. The soldiers kept on her heels, maybe four or five of them. They were decently equipped for such a small demand job... Probably in Caine's ring, Nami mused. One of the soldiers, being sensible, slowed down to grab his heavy bowgun, slotting a few rounds in as he moved. "Shit!" Nami cried, picking up the pace as she rounded the next corner... ... onto a dead end. Makoto wasn't faring any better. One of the soldiers chasing him was a fast runner, and was closing the gap with every step. In an effort to throw him off, Makoto whipped out his dual swords and slashed the nearest crate he could see. Out fell a load of empty bottles, smashing and rolling towards the unfortunate soldiers. The ones behind the runner stumbled and one fell on his face, but the runner just leapt over the glass. Guy just can't take a hint... ''spinning suddenly, Makoto let out a strong kick, throwing the soldier back and knocking the wind out of him. The other soldiers were recovering, but most had lost the will to keep up the run. "Suckers..." Makoto muttered, jogging onto the next street. This street was soldier free, and not next to the city wall. But something seemed too quiet... a familiar growling came from somewhere up ahead, and Makoto tensed, holding his dual swords in a fighting stance. The source of the growling revealed itself, powering over the roofs of the nearby houses, a yellow blur of limbs. The Tigrex was mad; madder than any Makoto had fought before. ''NOW It's all gone to hell, he thought as the Tigrex slammed down in front of him. Whilst the resistance struggled forth, a man in black armor stood perched on the city wall. His son, Qiang, stood near, eager to use the powerful hammer strapped to his back. "Don't worry, your time for revenge will come... did you spot whether your brother got inside the castle?" The man said, glancing at Qiang. "Yes... he did, barely. Shall I follow, or wait till he attempts to escape?" Qiang replied, his voice full of malevolence. "Heheh.... You make it sound as though the Order of the Black Dragon will win. Do not underestimate them... like I underestimated him." The father cautioned, pointing down to were Will was locked in battle with the Rathalos. William was the only man to have escaped the old Nargacuga Warrior's assassination, and he resented him for that. "I will deal with him. Do what you please." The old assassin said, sliding down the wall as Qiang smirked to himself. ''You chose the wrong side, brother... '' On the inside of the castle, Kai, Tenma and Zhi were running. They had lost the majority of the soldiers they hadn't dealt with, but were now stuck navigating the tower by themselves. "I think we should go the other way." Tenma said through pants of breath. "No, I can sense the egg up ahead... and something, or someone else. We have to keep going up!" Zhi replied. "But we've been going up, and the towers a bloody maze! If we had Jeff with us, he'd know the route." Kai said, trying to stop the bickering. "I am with you." Jeff walked out from a corner, the tip of his lance covered in blood. Even though his armour was stained with blood, he still looked worthy of his title. I might add to it later. :D Category:Blog posts